


Interrupted Intimacy

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Role Reversal, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Natsuki is excited to have some doughnuts at the literature club, but walks in on Monika's... special time.A satirical story in the series where Monika is the player of the game instead,  and loves the "player".





	Interrupted Intimacy

_Ugh._

Today had been pretty boring; lessons seemed to drag on forever, and it all seemed to be stuff I already knew. The only thing getting me through the day was Sayori’s promise from earlier in the week to bring doughnuts to today’s club meeting. Either she started to feel guilty about mooching off of Emery for snack money, or she just wanted an excuse to have pastries in the club, but I’m not going to argue about free food.

I can already taste the sweet maple frosting as I make my way up to the clubroom. I’m usually the first person to show up, so I can get the first pick if I position myself strategically near the door.

As I reach for the door handle, I suddenly hear a voice from the other side.

“Oh… You’re the only one who understands me…”

_That sounds like… Monika’s voice…?_

You’d think it would be normal for a club’s president to be the first to their own club, but Monika typically arrives either last or very nearly last due to whatever it is she does to pad her list of likability. But for her to be early, and with someone else no less…

_She certainly sounds very familiar with whoever she’s brought with her…_

In any other instance, I’d probably leave her alone. But there are doughnuts on the line here; also, seeing the normally cool and composed Monika all flustered would be a right treat.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, I carefully slide open the door. Gently, even. However, nothing could have prepared me for what was behind that door.

Monika is kneeling near the back of the room next to the cupboard, tightly hugging a dakimakura depicting TacticalCupcakes, a character from the hit visual novel _Beating Hearts Redditor Club_. With a wistful sigh, she rests her face against the pillow, nuzzling it slightly.

_What… What the hell did I just stumble upon?_

“Uh…”

At the sound of my voice, Monika’s head shoots upright, and her eyes snap open. The colour from her face drains as she ever-so-slowly turns to face me.

For what feels like hours, neither of us says anything. Monika finally decides to break the silence.

“…you’re not supposed to be here yet, Natsuki,” she speaks, her voice trembling.

My gaze darts back and forth between Monika and the girl depicted on the dakimakura. Whilst it’s not overtly lewd, she’s drawn in that typical “What are we going to do on the bed?” pose that’s so common in shounen anime.

“What’s, uh…what’s going on here?” I nod towards the pillow.

“Wha- oh, this?” she looks doubtfully at the pillow before quickly opening the cupboard and shoving it inside, “T-This, uh, somebody must’ve left her- I mean, it, here! I was just… checking to see if there was a name or anything!”

Folding my arms, I raise an eyebrow. “Uh- _huh_ … and that entails cuddling up to it whilst whispering sweet nothings into what would be its ear?”

Unable to think of a response to that, she simply stares back at me, her face shifting from a ghostly white to a burning cherry.

“Wait a minute… is _this_ what you’ve been doing when you said you were practicing piano all of those times?”

“N-No!” she sputters, “I make time for her as well!”

Immediately realizing what she’d just admitted to, her pupils narrow.

“Monika…” I ask cautiously, “Did you just… refer to that pillow as ‘her’?”

Finally admitting defeat, she sighs softly.

“Okay, fine…  I guess there’s really nothing I could say to get out of this situation…”

Wow… to think that the class superstar Monika, miss prim, perfect, and popular, is not only a closet weeb, but she even has a waifu…

The character in question is from a popular dating simulator that turns into a bit of a surreal experience once she reveals she’s aware of being in the game, and she starts talking to you. Or at least, the game makes it seem like she’s talking to you, saying stuff like “I’m actually real” and stuff. But Monika surely knows better than that… right?

“Please, Natsuki!” she shuffles closer to me, “No-one can know about this! People won’t understand that she’s real because she’s stuck inside a video game, and I’ll be ruined!”

_Evidently not._

“Hmm…” I tap my foot, “It _is_ really tempting to tell the others; the look on Sayori’s face will be priceless! Unless, of course, there’s something you can offer me in exchange for my silence…?”

 

…

 

“Hey, no fair!” Emery points over at me, “how come Natsuki gets two doughnuts?”

“I, um, decided I didn’t want mine!” Monika says sheepishly, glancing over at me.

Perhaps my sweet tooth is my undoing. But then again, I can always just keep this bit of information in my back pocket for a rainy day.

_I wonder what else Monika’s hiding…_


End file.
